


Goodbye

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Ianto has one last thing he needs Jack to know.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye

Jack POV

‘But how did you even get the letter?’ I ask. Ianto has never met The Doctor without me so I would have noticed if he had given him a letter surely.  
The Doctor sits down in a chair opposite mine. ‘Ianto gave it to Martha. I got the letter off of her a long time before I even met Ianto. But I knew he must be important to you. He said that he stored it somewhere you would find it unless he needed you to.’  
‘But why?’ I ask. I have so many questions running through my brain.  
The Doctor pulls a letter from his pocket and begins to read from it. Ianto always liked things to be done in a certain order. He must have given it to him to ensure that he followed Ianto’s instructions perfectly. ‘He didn’t want you to read it unless he couldn't tell you himself because he hoped that one day, he would have the courage to be able to tell you what he has written in this letter. But he wanted to make sure that you knew just how much you meant to him if he didn’t get the opportunity to tell you.’  
‘Do you know when he wrote it?’ I ask.  
The Doctor scans the piece of paper. ‘It’s on here somewhere... When he came home after your first date. The one at the French place in town by the memorial.’  
I take the unopened letter from The Doctor’s hand and open it.  
The Doctor stands up from his chair and begins to head for the door. ‘I’ll leave you to read it alone’  
‘Stay? Please.’ I ask. I hate how I sound, it's so weak and childish. The only person who has heard me sound like that is Ianto. As I look down at the letter, I can see blotches where the text has been smudged by tears. Ianto's tears. 

_Dear Jack, My Jack,_

_I don’t really want to have to write this letter, but I know I need to. You need to know how I feel about you even if I can’t tell you myself. Which let’s be realistic, I probably didn’t have time to tell you all the stuff I wanted to tell you because nobody at Torchwood lives to draw their pension._

_I love you Captain Jack Harkness and I always will and that is never going to change no matter how many things you think you do wrong. Trust me. We can never stay angry at each other for long because we love each other. I know that you never said it. But you didn’t have to because I felt it in my heart. We had a bond so strong that you didn’t need to say it because somethings just don’t need saying. And I trust you enough to know that you love me without needing to hear you say it._

_I know that I can’t always be there for you, but I want to know that although I might not always physically be there with you, I will always be there in your memory and in spirit helping you along. You need somebody in your corner and I’m going to be that person. I want to help you through thick and thin. You can’t get rid of me that easily._

_I knew you were different from the day we met in the forest. I wore those awful jeans, that purple shirt and that leather jacket. No tie, no waistcoat. And you stood there proud as punch in your jacket. I still love that coat. And then we met again and again. I just kept falling for you. Until you fell for me literally. Well you didn’t fall for me as much as on top of me in that warehouse. I could have kissed you right there and then, but I was scared. Big surprise. I could never tell you how I felt because I always thought it would end in disaster. It normally does with Torchwood. But there I was day after day pining after you. Wanting you to be mine. But I never said. I regret not saying anything earlier, but I had convinced myself that I was wrong and that you would never want somebody as feeble as me. How wrong I was but then you fell on me first._

_I promise that no matter what happens I will always love you and that is a fixed point like you. We... Us are a fixed point and there is nothing you can do to change fixed points. I know it won’t always be easy. But if stuff was always easy then life would be boring. No, that life with You Captain Jack Harkness can ever be boring or normal or plain or simple but that doesn’t matter because I am with you. I don’t care what I’m doing as long as it’s with you. But I would much rather go hard with you than easy with somebody else. I will always choose you. Always._

_I need you to remember one thing just one - A heart that's broke is a heart that has been loved. Because I love you and I will continue to love you forever no matter where I am or what we are doing. And I know that one day no matter how far in the future you will get to be with me again. And we can have the life that you deserve. I need you to keep on going and keep fighting. I know you feel like you can’t but there are so many others out their Jack. Think of all of the people with their loved ones. You can save them and save somebody else from this head break so go do it. Go and be the brave Captain Jack Harkness that I know you can be. Do it for me. Make me proud. I love you forever and always.  
Your Ianto Xx _

‘I will Ianto. I will.’ I say as I grab the necklace from around my neck. Ianto got me it a year ago. It is a diamond shape with four gemstones which represent four things that represent us as a couple. A ruby for his red shirts, a sapphire for my dark blue shirts, a topaz for my eyes he always said he could get lost in those and a tourmaline - the birthstone for October; we first met in early October when he saved me from the weevil. He spent the rest of his days saving me. I stare up at the roof up at the stars, knowing, wanting him to be out there, watching me. I want to make him prouder than ever. ‘I will Cariad because I know that you are somewhere out there looking down on me forever and always.’


End file.
